Kingdom Hills Jr High
by SkippDaWolf
Summary: The Mario crew are fourteen and living through school life. Read it nd you will get the idea. This is funny. Please read and review. I want over 5 reviews. Thanx.


Authors note: This has just come to mind. The stories that you've read like "Edge of Disaster" and "Warios Big crush on Peach" were not mine. Those good stories were thought up from my older twin brother. He has a creative idea for Mario fan fictions and so do I, it's just that he doesn't choose to proofread his story. I apologize for the mistakes and grammar he made in his stories. He is just too anxious. Let's just say for now on, I am my brother's editor. I'll make sure he does a better job. I think it is my turn to make a Mario Fan Fiction. If you want to read some of my personal fan fictions, go to my profile and read "Star Fox" related stories. Mine are much longer. Please tell me how to make chapters. I hate to put a whole entire story into one or separate parts. Thanx.

Other: I knew Texas State was going to win! It is so good to see USC lose! Go Texas State! Longhorns!

Other: Sorry for you USC fans. I respect you guys but always respect the Longhorns.

Other: I have never known that Will Ferrell was a USC fan. He is one of my favorite actors. With all do respect, he still one of my favorites.

Note: I do not live in Texas. I live in Colorado. Originally, my family is from Texas. My brother and I are Coloradoans. Yeah!

Story Note: This story is when the Mario crew is about near the ages of 13-15. I'll make this complex: They are 14. Basically, this is about teen angst (genre) for example: School life, Parties, Friends, and Social Classes. oO Enjoy Oo

It was just another day in Mushroom Kingdom, well Mario for instance and the rest of the crew. At this time, Mario was a smart guy: Had friends, good grades, popular, girls liked him (Peach especially) – other girls – (Friends)

It was almost Spring break, teenagers dream, and that was all Mario was thinking of – and other things like: Homework, tests, and Peach – Mario just can't wait for Spring break, urging for it to come.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The alarm sounded off. "Ah!" Mario cried. Mario fell onto the floor with the sheets covering his face. "Mama Mia!" he sighed. Mario got up from the hardwood floor and look at the clock. It revealed **6:32 am. **School started at 7:50 am.

Mario set the clock down and headed for the shower. He set the water temperature to the way he likes it, _steaming hot! _He got in. "Ah…that's good…" he said in comfort.

Meanwhile, in Luigis room, Luigi lied in his bed exhausted and lazy. He was always depending on Mario to wake him up. What a lazy ass. The sound of the shower, from 2 doors down, awoken him. Clumsy as he is, he stupidly fell on the floor, but this time, the alarm clock clunked his head. What a loser. Luigi got up from the floor and looked at his alarm clock** - Blank – **It showed him nothing. "Huh? That's not right" he thought. He looked down at his foot and saw the cord tangled up to it, considering the fact that he accidentally hooked it off. "Oh…Mama Mia…I'm a dork." he realized.

Luigi walked out of his green room and headed for the bathroom but not for hygiene, but for a prank. He gradually opened the door so Mario couldn't hear. He reached the toilet handle and pulled it slowly so the toilet wouldn't make flushing sounds.

As according to plan, the prank came to a success. He left the bathroom inconspicuously.

Mario was still enjoying his shower, being relaxed. He faced his back to the falling hot water to get a better comfort. It wasn't all perfect until the prank of Luigi started up. The water got hotter and hotter until it got piping hot. I bet you can see it now: from smiling in comfort to wide open eyes and jumping like a lady spotting a rat. In other words, Mario felt the pain the water inflicted on him "MAMA MIA!" he shouted.

He bounced out of the shower pissed off but the draft made the feverish body back to normal.

Meanwhile, Luigi was laughing in the hallway, hearing Mario suffer. Not all went well when one wet finger tapped him three times on the shoulder. He already knew what pain Mario was going to give him, so he cowardly covered himself.

Mario sighed "You can stop covering your skinny self; I am not going to touch you." Luigi still stayed in his position. Mario continued "It's just that I don't want to get revenge on you today, but I will eventually…" Mario walked off. Luigi began to become paranoid.

The crazy morning house event ended and Mario and Luigi headed off for the bus stop. From a distance, they both spotted Yoshi, Toad, Peach, Bowser, and Toadette waiting at the bus stop but in conversation. The brothers joined in the talk session "Hey Mario how's it going?" Peach asked. Mario answered "Well let's just say that hell visited my shower this morning thanks to one of his pawns." The friends laughed. "Hot shower?" Toad asked. "Yep…" Mario replied. "And when you mean 'pawn' you mean Luigi right?" Toadette questioned. "Exactly…" Mario answered. Peach punched Luigi in a friendly way "That wasn't nice!" Luigi laughed "That's how siblings are; they pick on each other" Toad nodded no "I beg to differ…" Toadette gave Toad a quick flick on the cheek "Ouch! What was that for?" Toad cried. "I was just proving you wrong." She explained.

The yellow bus arrived, finally. The crew got on the bus and sat together to continue their conversation. Toad got back at Toadette by puling on her pink pony tails "Ow! What did I do?" She laughed. "Just getting you back," Toad explained. Mario was thinking to himself when he heard 'getting you back' from Toad. "Oh that reminds me." Mario tapped on Bowsers shoulder "Hey what's up?" He said. Mario explained to him "Hey Bowser, do you know a good prank to get my bro back at?" Bowser laughed "Oh You want to get him back when he did the toilet flush shower prank on you?" Mario answered, "Yes, please!" Bowser was thinking to himself while Mario was absent minded by a pompous girl who tried to act popular. "Oh I got it!" Bowser shouted. Mario Finally listened; Bowser continued, "I got two ideas: One, you can spray-paint his name on the teachers lounge wall, or two, change the time on his alarm clock four hours earlier right when you get up." Mario made a choice," I'll go with the time idea." Bowser chuckled, "Good choice…now pay up." Bowser held his hand out for money. Mario sighed and gave him three bucks.

The bus finally arrived at Kingdom Hills Jr. High. As other buses entered and others left, the crew got off their bus. They headed towards the entrance and walked right in.

Daisy lived in Royal Hills so the bus she takes arrived at the school earlier than the other buses. Daisy spotted the crew walk right in the school. Daisy rushed over to Peach like she needed something really badly, "Peach! Peach! Thank goodness that you are finally here! Now there are only 15 minutes till the bell rings so I need to copy the answers for last night's homework! Please Peachy!" Peach wanted a reason, she asked "Why? Why didn't you do the assignment yourself?" Daisy wined, "Because Father made me go to Softball practice and that lasted for like a century! When I finally got back from that disgusting playground, I had to get special wash-up at _Plums Secret _after being chased by balls! Oh you understand right?" Peach rolled her eyes. Daisy cried some more, "Oh Please! If I don't get a good grade in Math then father would deduct my allowance to three hundred dollars!" Peach surprisingly asked, "How will you every pay your father back if you have -300 dollars?" Daisy laughed, "No silly! I usually get paid six hundred dollars a week but when I have three hundred a week, I feel like a filthy pauper!" Peach sighed and gave her the assignment. Daisy clapped, "Yeah thank you so much Peachy!" Peach sighed, "Your welcome."

We all know that Peach is a good person, in general, but she hates to lend things for the wrong reasons. The friendship between Peach and Daisy may not last forever.

The bell finally rung and the popular kids started to run to classes, including Daisy. Daisy always seems to get away with everything because she pays people to forge signatures for excuses, homework, and tests. What a bitch.

**Class is in session: Do not disturb.**

**Per: 1, 2, and 3,4,5,6**

After six long periods of notes and teachers, it was the best time of the day…Lunch! The lunch ladies were prepared for the chaos that was approaching them.

All of the classroom doors opened. In just a split second, the hungry 7th 8th and 9th graders ran out of the teaching zone. The bigger and older 9th graders shoved 'sevvies' to the ground. It was just a massive crowd of hungry teenagers running to the lunchroom. For other teachers, Lunch hour was the dangerous time of the day. If a teacher were meandering through the halls, they would get ran over and stomped on by young 14 year olds in need for some food, in other words, they would be considered dead. Badass ninth graders themselves, the crew spotted the food courts. "Were almost their!" Toad shouted. The aroma of good food was getting stronger as they continued to run. Yoshi took a good whiff at the aroma "Mmm, I can smell the Toadinese food already." Mario yelled, "Smell that Luigi, its Mama Roni's Pasta Cuisine!" Luigi replied, "I can smell it Mario, were almost there." The ninth graders were up ahead the eighth and seventh grade. Suddenly, unexpected trash cans were in the middle of there pathway. Mario was smiling and looked back at his friends behind him, leaving them out of the dust and yelled, "I'm going to make it first!" Peach spotted the trash cans and warned Mario "Mario! Trash cans!" It was too late. Mario ran over the trash cans and caused all of the ninth graders to fall.

Just imagine seeing the ninth graders falling down. All of the girls on the ground moaning, laughing, and some crying and the guys just laughing and moaning too. That would be so hilarious to see. Too bad I'm in ninth grade or else I would be in the pile too. I guess that would be funny.

The ninth graders got up from the floor, still moaning. All of the seventh and eighth graders were in line, filled. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Mario helped Peach up from the pile. "Peach are you ok?" Mario asked. "Yeah I'm ok, did the fall hurt you?" Peach replied. Mario chuckled, "No, just got a little bruise." Mario looked behind him and saw his friends on the ground still moaning. "Are you guys ok?" He asked. Toad bounced off the floor, made himself look decent and finally let out his anger, "Thanks to you buddy, I have to wait for 30 minutes for my food and lunch is not that long my friend!" Mario was surprised. "Dude, It's just lunch, it's not the end of the world, you have tomorrow, heck, you get to eat dinner when you get home, lighten up." Toad kept going at it, "Just lunch! Mario we are in Jr. High now, there is no more recess, there is no more nap time, all what's sacred to us is Lunch! Lunch is recess, it is nap time! Not caring for Lunch makes me sick! Now if you excuse me, my sister and I are going to wait in line and we are going to like it." Toad grabbed Toadettes arm and forced her to the line, "Oh I am?" she answered in confusion. Mario was disappointed at himself, "Great now I ruined lunch for the entire ninth grade, I hurt some girls I don't even know, and Toad is pissed at me! What next?" Peach hugged Mario, giving him some comfort, "It's ok Mario, and I forgive you." Mario had to think of something quick, "You want some chicken portabella sandwiches my treat" Peach smiled, "I would love to."

Lunch was over, the sevvies and eight balls are happy, but the freshmen are bruised and starved. The day is almost over. Let's continue…

**Class in Session: Do not Disturbed**

** Per: 7 and 8**

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _ The final bell rung for the day, school is over. The happy teens ran to their buses so they can get home. Mario headed for the bus with Peach by his side. Mario was getting pretty sweaty so he asked a question, "Hey Peach, do you have any homework?" Peach chuckled, "Why do you ask?" Mario was thinking to himself – Should I take her to a movie, at my place? No parents would interfere, c'mon stupid think, Ah just stick with the movie – "Ah I was thinking that I could take you to a movie." Peach replied, "Well, I will give you a call when I think of an answer." Mario got sweatier. "Um…that sounds great, you give me a call and uh…I will pick up." Peach chuckled, "Alright."

The bus took off from Kingdom Hills Jr. High and headed for Kingdom Hills (Rich neighborhood). On the bus, Mario saw Toad, holding his stomach, moaning. "Hey Toad, are you ok?" Toad looked up, "No, the stupid lunch lady ran out of food thanks to you and the fatty seventh and eighth graders!" Mario laughed, "Whatever you say Toad."

The bus made there stop, "Home sweet home" Yoshi praised. "Hey Bowser, you up for some _Dance Dance Revolution _at my place?" Bowser nodded, "Yeah sure, I'll Dance the night away and blow you out son!" Yoshi disagreed, "Yeah, sure!" Mario waved at Yoshi, "See you later, call me and tell me who wins in Dance Revolution tonight alright?" Yoshi responded back, "Do you want to join us Mario? I have it up to six players." Mario answered, "No, I have other plans, but thanks for the invite." Yoshi waved bye, "Later man!" Mario started walking to his house when he saw Toad on the floor. "C'mon Toad, get up! Were only a couple houses away from ours!" Toadette commanded. "I can't go on, no lunch, no energy, adieu world!" Toadette sighed, "Quit acting like a drama shroom!" Toad still lied there, acting shroomish, Toadette had no choice but to carry him home and so she did. Mario chuckled and continued home.

Meanwhile, Peach was getting ready for the movie, she already known she was going to say yes but she wants to play with him, give him some clues. She tried out certain variety of clothes, nothing decided yet. She mixed up some clothes to make a 'attractive' outfit for Mario to be amazed of. "Yes, this is it! This is what I am going to wear!" She was excited and happy. Peach walked over to her heart shaped telephone, getting ready to dial until the phone rang. Peach surprised and dropped her phone. The phone kept ringing. Peach bend over and picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?" You will never believe who it was; yes it was…Daisy, "Hey Peachy! It's Daisy! How are you doing?" Peach responded, "I am doing fine, today was a little rough, but it was good you?" Daisy went right to the point, "Peachy, I need you to do me a huge favor." Peach replied, "Gee I would but I have plans." Typical Daisy was shocked, "You mean, you can't help me out? Your best friend cries for help and you just sit there saying 'I'm busy' shame on you!" Peach shouted, "Hey now! That's not fair Daisy… you know what?" Daisy wanted an answer, "What?" Peach just let it out, "I am sick of being your slave, I am sick of you taking advantage on me, I'm disgusted by your moaning and wining, pleading for just because you can't do bullshit yourself! You know what I have had it! Do **me** a favor and stop being such a _slutty_ **Bitch!**" Immediately, Peach hung up the phone and started to cry. Daisy was embarrassed. She dropped her phone and started to cry.

Meanwhile, Mario was still waiting for a phone call, no luck. "What did I do wrong? Did I offend Peach in a way?" Mario sat there in his room, thinking what he had done. This is not like Mario but, he gave up right away. He stopped waiting and just lied down on his bed and went to sleep. Suddenly, the phone rang. Mario jumped out of his bed and picked up the phone. A lot was racing through his mind – It's Peach, yes! She called! Were going to have so much fun –, "Hello?" Sadly, the truth is, Yoshi was the caller, "Hey Mario! I won! I am the Dance Revolution champ! I smoked Bowser so badly that he went home angry! Oh it feels good to win…Mario?...Mario?...you there?" Mario didn't respond at all, instead, he hung up the phone. His hopes were very high but they sunk to the ground. Peach never called.

Mario went to bed early, like around 8:30 pm. Mario has never been so sad. I can't put depressed in, too much. He began to fade away, his eyes shut closed. Strangely, Mario woke up at 12:47 pm, probably too hot I guess. He stretched out his legs and arms until he felt something on his right. He looked over and saw Peach sleep by his side. Mario was surprised, very comfortable now but if his parents found out, he would be so busted. He gently tapped Peach on cheek and she woke up and saw Mario over her. "Mario….promise I would come." She smiled. Mario was very happy to see her. "Was this your plan all along?" he asked. Peach spoke honestly, "Well I was going to call you until Daisy and I got into a 'girl' fight. I feel really bad. I mean, I tried to control my anger but she was making me so mad that I had to let it out. I am not a mean person, I just get annoyed." Mario understood. "Don't worry Peach, I forgive you." Mario continued, "Peach it is really awesome that you did this but I really don't want you getting into trouble so not to be mean or anything but I really want you to go home. If I was much older I would keep you in my arms forever." Peach chuckled, "Alright Mario, see you at school tomorrow." Mario laughed, "Ok then, see you later Peachy." Peach started to head out the balcony but she had one last word to say, "Mario………I love you." Mario blushed, "I…….love you to Peach." They both shared the last smile of the night until she climb down the balcony and away into the night.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _ The alarm sounded off again. Mario got up this time, not falling on the floor. Mario had a strong feeling that he was going to like school today. Mario walked to Luigi's room and saw him sleeping like a wasted mushroom. Looking at Luigi's alarm clock, something was coming back to Mario. The prank! Mario remembered now. Mario grabbed Luigi's alarm clock and set the time to 3:30 am (the time was really 6:30am). Mario quietly walked out of Luigi's room. "Sucker……." He whispered.

The End

Ending notes: Wow, probably the longest Story I have done so far. I actually enjoyed writing this story. The school theme, in general, reminded me of school life at my Jr. High. I always wanted to write a school related fan fiction. I tried writing one for Star Fox, but it did not turn out right. I guess 'Mario' was a great choice. I hope you readers and reviewers enjoyed my story and no, this is not the guy who wrote the Edge of Disaster series, this is the original Author, numero uno, the real NTHRUST69. I never write short stories, especially ones that are 600 words below. Just doesn't feel right compacting all the ideas into a very short story, sucks a lot out of the creation.

Favorite Parts: I loved the Lunch time at Kingdom Hills Jr. High. To some readers it will remind them of there school. Anyway, I love the fact that the ninth graders fell to the ground and the sevvies and eightballs got away with it and took all of the food. Poor Toad not getting any food. Who would think that a small guy like him would get pissed off like that. You want to know what happens to him, well read this short story.

Hungry Toad

It was finally dinner time at the Matsuyama household. Toad was still moaning and groaning, starving to death. He regrets the day that he missed lunch and it to him it feels like it is getting him back by 'striking shards' into his stomach. "Oh….I am so hungry! When is Mom and Dad getting back from the store anyway?" He asked. "Don't worry they will come home soon, quit acting like a baby!" Toadette commanded. Toad was confused, Toadette didn't eat either and she isn't complaining, "Wait one minute, how come you are not starving, you didn't eat either!" Toadette got worried, "What do…do you mean, I'm hungry! Ooo ah Ooo my stomach!" she faked. Toad got up and tackled Toadette, "What are you hiding, I want some!" Toadette was fighting back, "Stop it! It's mine! I won't let you have any!" Toad grabbed the bag of _shroom shrooms._ Toadette grabbed the same bag. They both played Tug O War with it. "It's mine!" Toad shouted. "No way! There mine!" Toadette commanded.

They both kept going at it until the bag ripped open and the chips scattered everywhere. Toad and Toadette ate the chips like chickens in a pen. Not did it get disturbing, but there parents saw the whole thing. "Toad! Toadette! What are you doing?" They both looked at each other. "I thought I told you no fighting under this roof!" The father shouted. Toadette started to build up tears, "Oh Mommy! Daddy! Toad was being so mean to me that…he made me eat food off the floor right when we got home!" Toad was shocked, "But I – dad interrupted – "You are grounded son! No more junk food for you!" Toad screamed, "No!" pretty soon he fainted.

The End

Ending note: I hope you readers and reviewers enjoyed this story that just came to mind. I just thought as I went. I thought this was pretty funny, especially Toad making Toadette eat food off the floor, but that was a lie to get Toadette out of trouble. Poor Toad; his day sucked. That's Funny!

What happened to Daisy: Well all drama queens act all dramatic and thinking that they don't deserve to live again so…she hung herself,I am kidding… She just cried the whole night and didn't talk to Peach for weeks but pretty soon in the future…they forgave each other.

Toad and Mario still friends: Yes, Toad got over the lunch and was forgiven by Mario. They are still friends and what do you know, Bowser was holding off the sevvies and eight balls so the ninth graders could get lunch. What a good guy. I don't know why people consider him evil. In my fan fictions, he is a good guy, a gentle giant.

Rematch: Bowser got a hold of Yoshi and they did a rematch. Bowser has been practicing at the arcades so he can school Yoshi. The match was one. It was a close one! They both had style! Perfects and Greats all throughout the game; they boogied fast! It was down to the final moves! Who was going to win……………Bowser! Yoshi was a good sport and gave Bowser a congratulatory handshake. A nice guy too.

HAPPY 2006


End file.
